Learning to Love
by xXJackxXmy3rdXclassXrockXStarX
Summary: WARNING: OOC-ness. Jacob hurts bella in an unforgivable way. It's up to Edward to save her and teach her how to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First and Foremost I want everyone to know that this story will be OOC, especially for Jacob, I will do my very best to stay true to character and personality's as I can, but like I said. There will be OOC-ness. Secondly If you dont have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT! I only accept good, nice reviews. Bashers and haters won't be tolerated. You have no idea what it does to an authors ego when you bash them. I do, and it's not nice, it's really horrible, and it makes us feel like shit. This story will contain mature themes I.e. rape, sex, and all that jazz. If you don't like it. I have a simple solution, really. It's called don't read. LIke I said pretty simple huh?!?**

**TTFN**

**Also Clearly I do not own Twilight, or any of it's character's, we all know who they belong too, cause we hate her for it. =)**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Jacob!" I yelled furiously " I've told you, I do love you, really I do, but it's just not enough. It's nothing compared to how I feel for Edward. He is my life. My everything. The reason for my existence. I can't just turn my back on that. I wouldn't Jacob. I, ugh, I just couldnt."

I saw him shaking, clenching his fists, and taking long deep breaths. I waited for him to say something, anything. I tentatively took a step toward him, my hand reached out to him. "Jacob?" I whispered quietly taking another careful step toward him "Im sorry" I heard a low growl escape his lips and my steps faultered. I saw rage flash across his eyes, and the next thing I knew I was being held against the counter by a large, very angry werewolf.

"The reason for your existence" He said through clenched teeth " What about when he left you Bella, what about then. When you were barely clinging to life. Who had to pick up the pieces he left behind, huh? It was me. ME Bella. If anything he's the reason you will cease to exist. He's bad for you Bella. Not like me. I've taken care of you. I've never left. Not like him Bells. He has. And it kills you that I'm right, it kills you to know that I am better for you. Poor, blind, little Bella."

"Jacob," I whimpered tears threatning to fall from my eyes. "stop, your hurting me.." My words were cut short as his lips came crashing down upon mine, surely leaving a bruise. I tried to push him away, to get free, but his grasp on my arms was too strong. I was rendered helpless.

He finally left my lips, only to kiss a trail down my neck biting as he went. " Jake, please" I pleaded with him "I Love him, just accept it and move on, please, just leave. Leave me alone" The last few words came out in ragged breaths as I tried to ignore the pain he was causing me.

"No Bella" He growled into my neck " I'm going to show you how much better for you I am. I will make you see, make you feel what it's like to be with me." He picked me up and threw me onto the counter, not caring where he carelesly sat me roughly down. I kicked out as hard as I could muster, only to hurt myself in the process. I realized that it was a lost cause, but I continued to struggle. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. This wasn't Jacob, I knew that, and I just had to make him see that. "Jake. Jacob" I gasped out ignoring the motions he was making elsewhere on my body " Stop this, this isn't you." It was a worthless effort yet I kept trying. " Jacob I love you, please, please no." I pleaded, begged with all my heart. Yet he still ignored me and continued with taking away my pride, my dignity, my innocence.

My head started to get fuzzy, my eyes blurred over, and I silently wished that Edward was able to read my mind. '_Edward'_ I thought '_Please find me. I need you' _I called out with my mind. I knew he couldn't hear me, though in some way it comforted me still.

I was vaguely aware of my final pieces of clothing being ripped from my body, and my innocence, what so rightly belonged to Edward, being wrongly taken from me. I could do nothing more than cry and hope that it would end soon. I hoped that I would fall into the darkness that so readily called to me, and never crawl back out. I would be so content sleeping forever, never waking up. I just wanted the darkness to consume me, and I think for a moment it did, for I felt a pair of strong, cold, arms wrap around my body, and lift me from the counter. His arms, Edward's arms, and I knew I could only be dreaming.

I welcomed the darkness and who it brought. My Edward, my love. I no longer felt scared. Only comforted and at peace.

"Bella" His voice called out from the dark. It was pained as if it hurt him to talk I struggled to find him, to reach out to him, to comfort him and take away the pain, and I heard it again, just as pained, just as hurt. "Oh Bella, my love. Shhh. I'm here now." He was attempting to soothe me, but I could here the distraught in his voice, the hate, the hurt, and even still the pain. " Bella, Bella,Bella" and his voice shrank away, I let myself go, stoped holding on to the light.

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_Darkness_

_Light_

It seemed forever before the light hit my eyes once more.I opened them and looked at my surroundings. I tried to sit up, but was met with a pair of icy hands. softly pushing me back down. "Rest Bella, love" Edward's velvety voice said to me "Just rest." And so I did. I closed my eyes once more, succumbing to the sleep I so clearly needed.

**Author's Note: So it's short, and I'm super sorry about that. I promise the chapters will get longer. I just couldnt find a stopping point to this chapter, so I had to make one. Lemme know what ya'll think. And remember Only nice reviews please. No criticism of any kind please, if I wanted you to tell me how to write my story I would have let you write it yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First and Foremost I want everyone to know that this story will be OOC, especially for Jacob, I will do my very best to stay true to character and personality's as I can, but like I said. There will be OOC-ness. Secondly If you dont have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT! I only accept good, nice reviews. Bashers and haters won't be tolerated. You have no idea what it does to an authors ego when you bash them. I do, and it's not nice, it's really horrible, and it makes us feel like shit. This story will contain mature themes I.e. rape, sex, and all that jazz. If you don't like it. I have a simple solution, really. It's called don't read. LIke I said pretty simple huh?!**

**My last chapter was short. SO SO SO sorry about that. It has also been a long time since I have updated, I am also so sorry about this. I regret to say that I have a life outside of fanfiction, including school and being happily 28 weeks pregnant. If I have offended anyone with my lack of an update, I am deeply sorry, if you wish to speak with me about it, please send me a message. Once again I am so deeply sorry about all of this.**

**TTFN**

**I clearly do not own twilight, or any of it's lovely characters, cause honestly if I did, I would be elswhere. Writing books, and soaking up my amazing life as a best seller.**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

EPOV

Her eyes were moving swiftly behind her eyelids, and she was moaning in her sleep. Her body twitched and she recoiled from the invisible touch screaming _ "stop, your hurting me.." _and then quieter, in a soft pleading voice, "_Edward Please find me. I need you" _Every word pierced my heart, if tears could fall, there would be a puddle at my feet. I had failed to protect her, my love, my life. I had failed her.

I rose from my seat, and began furiously pacing again. Clenching and unclenching my fists at my side. Anger rushed through my veins as she continued to scream, every word echoing in my head, over and over, and over. I wanted to take her hand, to hold her in my arms and whisper in her ears that all would be ok. I wanted to turn back time, to kill him before he even had the chance. _'How had Alice not seen this'_ I thought but the answer was simple._ 'She can't see werewolves'_ I scolded myself. I sat down again, directly beside her bed and let my head fall into my hands. Waves of guilt washed over me as I took in her from once more. She was so fragile, so broken, it was wonder she was still alive, but a wonder I was thankful for.

I looked over to her then, hearing the sheets rustle beneath her. "Bella?" I whispered quietly to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned her head towards me a look of confusion settled upon her face.

"Where am I?" She whispered at me as she attempted to sit up"Edward? Whats going on?" Her voice grew higher and more shrill, and she started screaming.

I stood up, momentarily stunned into silence at the sight of my love so utterly scared. The sound of her screams chilling me to the bone. " Bella love, It's alright. You're in the hospital. There taking care of you. Calm down sweetheart" I reached a hand toward her face- as I always did when she was scared or upset- in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please!" She screamed "Don't hurt me please. Im sorry. Please NO!" she scooted back as far away from me as she could, sobbing uncontrolably.

With a sigh I pressed the button upon the wall calling the nurse. "She's awake" I muttered, tearless sobs threatning to rack my body. She thought I was going to hurt her. He had made her so afraid of me, of me. Oh how I hated him. How I wished I could tear him apart. Limb from Limb, and watch him suffer. How he could hurt her this way. How could he say that he loved her. I wanted answers. Answers I knew I would never get by asking. Answers I knew I'd have to force out of him.

Carlisle entered the room, a nameless nurse traling right behind him. '_Edward' _He spoke with his mind

'_She awoke, and was confused, I told her she was in the hospital, and, sh... she thought I was going to hurt her. She started begging for me not to hurt her. Thats when I called ya'll in here' _I sighed not bothering to hide the hurt behind my eyes. I hated seeing her like this. This was worse then death. Of this I was sure.

'_We're going to sedate her Edward. She needs rest to heal. Son, I'm.."_

_'I know dad. Thank you. Tell the others thank you as well. But I wont be home tonight. I can't leave her. I just can't. Not now'_

_'I understand Edward.'_

"We'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her." The nurse I now knew as Melissa said "She should still be asleep byy then, but if anything happens just press the button." She nodded once and left the room forcing a smile as she went

'_Goodnight son'_

_'NIght dad. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

I sat down once more at the head of her bed and took in her sleeping form. She looked so scared, even in sleep. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. To make all her hurt disapear.

"I'll make him pay. My love. I'll make him pay for hurting you. I promise you" I whispered to her, hoping that somewhere in there she heard me. And somewhere in there she understood.

**Author's Note: Well there it is. Chapter 2. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. I think its decent sure. But I dont think this is they way I imagined it would turn out. I think though the more I read it, the more I warm up to it. Lemme Know what ya'll think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First and Foremost I want everyone to know that this story will be OOC, especially for Jacob, I will do my very best to stay true to character and personality's as I can, but like I said. There will be OOC-ness. Secondly If you dont have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT! I only accept good, nice reviews. Bashers and haters won't be tolerated. You have no idea what it does to an authors ego when you bash them. I do, and it's not nice, it's really horrible, and it makes us feel like shit. This story will contain mature themes I.e. rape, sex, and all that jazz. If you don't like it. I have a simple solution, really. It's called don't read. LIke I said pretty simple huh?!**

**I find myself back at my computer after such a long departure. All I can say is I am terribly sorry and offer the feeble excuse of, I am now a mother and I have been beyond busy. This story has been on my mind and in my thoughts every day and I tell you the wheels have been turning. I am not finished with this story in any way, and I hope that ya'll have not given up on me. I offer my deepest apologies and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**TTFN**

**I regret to inform you that I do not own twilight or any of the sparkling characters. They belong to an amazing woman by the name of Stephenie. However, the plot is indeed mine.**

**Hailey**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

JPOV

The emotions emanating from the room where beyond what I had ever felt in my long existence. _Pain. _The most obvious, coming from Bella, was bordering on inbearable. But I put up with it, I owed her that much.

Edward had feelings of _rage, anger, sorrow_, and _love._ I know my brother, and it was not hard to decipher that he was blaming himself, and planning revenge.

_Revenge._ The word sounded so sweet on my tongue, and oh how I was lookoing forward to it. That dog had hurt my sister and I could not let him get away with it. I'd let Edward kill him, obviously, but not before I showed him what the civil war had taught me.

I pushed these thoughts from my mind as Alice came bounding around the corner, a large smile plastered upon her face.

"Alice, what?..."

"She will be waking up in 5 minutes and 23 seconds. She'll be frightened, I'll need you to calm her down before we go in and talk to her."

We? I thought to myself. I wasn't going in there, there was no way I could see her like that, it was hard enough seeing her that first day, she had truly become a little sister to me and it pained me greatly to see her in such a state, and to see Edward like that, completely vulnerable, it was too much.

"Alice, love, I..I can't go in there."

"Oh I know that silly, I meant Rosalie."

Of course, if anyone would know what to say to her it would be Rosalie. But hadn't she left, I hadn't seen her for hours. Sure enough though, the minute these thoughts crossed my mind Rosalie walked up to where we stood. She didn't look like herself at all. She was wearing sweatpants and one of Em's large sweatshirts, her hair pulled back into a tight, messy bun. Her head was down, and she was feeling hurt, and sympathy. No doubt she was remembering her experience.

"30 seconds" Alice's small voice called out.

I began instantly sending out waves of calm. I put my hand on Rosalie's shoulder a silent gesture to my sister. She looked up for a moment and graced me with a small smile.

The girls quietly left my side and pushed open the door silently making there way into Bella's hospital room. They had only been gone for 11 seconds when I heard the door open behind me and a dejected Edward came to stand by my side. I looked at him confused, but instantly understood that Alice and Rosalie must have kicked him out, to get a break so they could talk to her.

I sent out more waves of calm, for his benefit just as much as mine. The hurt he was feeling was nearly enough to send me onto my knees.

"She was scared of me Jasper" He fell down back against the wall and slid to the floor, his head in his hands, tearless sobs over coming him. I gave up on trying to calm him down, knowing it would only upset him more. I sat down next to him, and Emmett, whom I had not sensed before came from another room down the hall, and sat down next to him, on his other side.

"She's not scared of you personally Edward. She's scared of men in general, what happened to her was a tramatic event, caused by someone she was close to. Though she herself knows that none of us would ever hurt her in that way, her mind does not. Her mind only registers that we are men. A man hurt her, her mind is only trying to protect her from that again." Emmett sighed as he finished talking, this had taken a toll on him as well, he was particularly close to Bella.

"Thanks Em" Edward managed to mutter between his sobs.

It fell silent after that- Alice had joined us- for all of about 8 minutes when I heard something I hoped I would never have to hear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RPOV

She had woken up and immeadiately started crying as her eyes found Alice and I sitting next to her on the bed. I moved closer to her and gently picked her up, careful not to cause her any more un-needed pain. I held her in my arms and sat back against the pillows holding her in my lap, rocking her softly. I moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Shh, Bella. Shh now, Your safe" I murmurred to her over and over, trying my best to clam her down, to no avail. She clung to my shirt and hid her face in my neck, her salty tears ruining Em's sweatshirt.

Alice moved a chair next to the bed and began softly brushing out Bella's hair. I smiled softly at my sister, encouriging her to continue. Bella lifted her head up a short time after and looked at me.

"Bella?" I asked, unsure of what she was thinking. She stayed silent for many minutes, just staring into my eyes, her tears flowing freely.

"Can, can you help me?" She asked so softly "I need to get him off of me" She looked down in her lap clearly ashamed of herself, and my heart broke for her. I nodded my head at her and stood up carrying her to the bathroom with Alice right behind me.

I sat her down on the bench inside of the shower and turned the water on, to a luke warm temperature. Alice knelt down in front of her brushing her hair out of her face. "Bella" She called out to her. "Im going to get you out of your gown alright." Bella stayed silent but nodded her head ever so slightly. Alice gently stood Bella up and turned her around untying the ties that held her gown together. She gasped slightly as Bella's back came into her view. She brushed the gown from her shoulders and let it fall down to her feet before picking it up and setting it on the counter.

I looked over her body and anger quickly overcame my other feelings. That dog would pay. I thought to myself. I quickly shook my head, plastering a small smile on my face to reassure Bella. I pulled her into the shower and took a soft rag, pouring a small amount of soap on it and ran it over her heavily bruised arms. I continued to smile at her, hoping to assure her that I was not going anywhere. I took the rag and carefully dragged it over her stomach, fuming silently everytime she winced. There were multiple cuts on her torso, no doubt the dogs' finger's had caused. I leaned her head back slightly as I let the water run over it. I took her hair between my hands and ran the shampoo through it twice before rinsing it out. I then knelt down and reached out to begin washing her legs and she shrank away from me into the corner and slid to the floor wincing as she hit the tile floor. She drew her legs in and wrapped her arms around her knees.

I slowly walked over to her, Alice in tow. "Bella, honey?" She whimpered and the tears came down harder. She mummbled something inaudibly and her sobs became increasingly louder. Alice became stiff then, and backed away quickly, a look of worry plastered upon her face. I looked at her questioningly, and then I noticed it too. Bella was bleeding. "Go, Alice, it's okay I can handle it." I whispered to her and she left the room quickly, closing the bathroom door tightly and holding her breath.

"Bella. You're bleeding I need to look at your wound okay. I promise you I won't hurt you." She closed her eyes shut tight and dropped her arms to her side, sliding her legs out in fron of her. I held my breath and moved closer to her, taking her left leg in my hand and moving it slightly, parting her legs. I looked only at her face as I did this, for any sign of her becoming frightened of me. Her sobs became louder then and I looked down for the source of her blood. It was coming from two different places. One, the most obvious, was bleeding heavily. I quickly grabbed a towel and held it to her, applying minimal pressure and looked to her left leg. I gasped loudly, rage and anger building. I ran my hands ever so lightly over her wound.

I closed my eyes trying to control my anger, my hunger so far at the back of my mind. Sobs consumed my body as I ran my hand over the letters carved into her beautiful skin, on the inside of her thigh. **JB. **"Oh Bella" I picked her up, taking no note of the water that was falling on me now as well, and wrapped a towel around her body and brought her out to her bed and sat down with her on it. "Shh Bella honey, shh now.I've got you." She looked up at me then and said something I never wanted to hear her say. "I'm his now Rosalie, I belong to him." She finished and let her head fall onto my shoulder. The anger was building in me again and I didn't notice when she started shaking. The next thing I heard chilled me and my heart broke, once again, for the girl sitting in my lap.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**__She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

I pressed the button on the side of her bead. This was beyond me now, I needed my father's help.

"Can you please send Carlisle, I need her sedated." I shouted over Bella's screams.

"Right away" Melissa cllaed back.

I continued to rock the screaming Bella back and forth, the obvious waves of clam Jasper was sending out where not working. I turned my head to the door as Alice and Carlisle walked back in. "He branded her" I said for only them to hear.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: So, chapter three is up. As always, nice, reviews are appreciated. So sorry again for the long wait. Please forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First and Foremost I want everyone to know that this story will be OOC, especially for Jacob, I will do my very best to stay true to character and personality's as I can, but like I said. There will be OOC-ness. Secondly If you dont have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT! I only accept good, nice reviews. Bashers and haters won't be tolerated. You have no idea what it does to an authors ego when you bash them. I do, and it's not nice, it's really horrible, and it makes us feel like shit. This story will contain mature themes I.e. rape, sex, and all that jazz. If you don't like it. I have a simple solution, really. It's called don't read. Like I said pretty simple huh?!**

**I dont know how many of you actually read these, I seriously doubt there are very many of you, but I need to offer you my deepest apologies. My being away for so long is not acceptable, no matter what and I am absolutely apalled at myself. I understand if I have lost readers due to this and for that i am deeply regretful, and so sorry. I hope there are still a few of you left that are still waiting for me to update and I hope with all my heart that you can forgive me.**

**TTFN**

**I don't own twilight. Fuck me. Now I'm depressed.**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

EPOV

He let out a deep growl at the words he saw in Rosalie's mind, and again in Carlisle's and Alice's. He stood quickly ignoring his brother's questions and walked to her room, slowly and quietly opening the door

The sight before him nearly took him to the floor. She looked worse than before. So broken, so helpless, yet still so beautiful.

He walked to her side and sat in the chair facing her, not daring to touch her, for fear he would scare her. He looked at his father then and sighed loudly, asking him what could be done, what would be done.

'_I have to sedate her Edward, Jasper's calm isnt working'_ Carlisle took the needle and had Rosalie and Alice hold her down while he injected her with the sedative, watching as her screams became quieter, quieter, and faded out all together.

Edward sat beside her, running his hands through his hair, his eyes black with anger. He kept his head down, not daring to look his family in the eyes, he already knew what they were thinking anyways. Besides it would do him no good to get anymore upset than he already was.

He sat there for hours, watching her sleep.

He had yet to move, despite his families tries to get him to go hunt. He wouldnt leave her, he couldn't, not now. His mind wondered back. Back to the first time he had met her, how he wanted to drain her, how he had left in hopes of forgetting her, and getting her out of his mind, which had obviously not worled. He thought about the first time she told him she loved him back, their first kiss, their meadow. About her beautiful chocolate orbs, and wavy brown hair, her request to be turned into a monster like him.

He pulled away from his mind for a moment, when Bella made the slightest sound. She was just moving, He deduced after watching her for a few minutes and retreated back to his mind.

Monster. The word repeated endlessly in his mind. and he thought long and hard about that word, mulled it over and recited every definition of the word he knew, in every language he had ever learned. He pulled out of his mind once more and sat there not breathing, not thinking. He sat like this for nearly an hour, unmoving, before he jumped up from his seat a low, gutteral snarl snaking its way from his throat. He fought with himself, trying not to hit anything or throw anything across the room.

Moments later Alice came in, quickly and quietly. She stood a foot away from her brother staring at him, blocking him from her mind, reciting the spanish alphabet song, waiting for him to speak the words she knew Bella had been waiting for.

Slowly he turned to look at Alice, his mouth opened, the slightest whisper escaping his lips "I'm not a monster. He is."

Alice smiled at him then, ran over to him and gave him a hug. "She told you that Edward, unfortunately it took this happening for you to see it for yourself, but I am so glad you finally realized it. I knew you would."

The smmallest smile graced his lips at her last words "Of course you knew Alice. " He returned the hug and chuckled slightly, his crazy sister had somehow manged to get him to laugh " I love you Alice" He said to which she replied " I know"

He sat back down, next to Bella's bed and took her hand in his whispering to her " I know now that I am no monster. You were right love, you always are"

She stirred, her eyes opening and turned her head to look at Edward. She stared for a moment her gaze unwavering, small tears falling freely from her eyes. "You're an angel Edward. You saved me. You're perfect"

He silently rejoiced in his head that she wasn't pulling away from her and smiled at her words, choosing not to argue with her at the moment, out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice wink at him.

He chose his next words carefully "Can I get you anything, are you in any physical pain?" Bella nodded her head, not daring to refuse any medicine this time.

"May I have some water?" She whispered, tears still falling from her chocolate orbs.

Alice smiled and stepped out, returning seconds later with a water bottle and a cup of crushed ice. Bella cocked her head to the side a confused look upon her face.

" I saw that you would need it, so I had Jazzy hold it outdside for you." She smiled softly at Bella and handed her the water, and cup. Bella thanked her and poured herself a glass of water, setting the bottle on the table beside her hospital bed.

She drank slowly, remaining silent, looking from Alice to Edward, and back again, before she finally put her cup down beside the bottle. "When can I leave" She muttered, dejectedly. Bringing more tears to her eyes. Alice looked to Edward, saw him give the sligtest nod and sat down on the oher side of Bella's bed, opposite Edward.

"Carlisle said you can leave whenever you are ready, you do not need to worry about cost Bella, we have it taken care of, so please dont refuse it, stay here as long as you need, it is solely up to you when you want to go home." Bella began shaking her head tears falling faster " I can't go home, no, please dont make me go home, I-I can't go back there, n-n-not now, please" She started choking on her sobs, and shaking her head faster.

Edward silently asked Jasper to help him out and Bella began calming down, and stopped shaking her head. Edward brushed the tears from her face with his thumb, biting back sobs of his own.

"You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to Bella, you can stay with us if you want, or you can go with your mom. Whatever you want love, please don't worry. We won't make you go anywhere you aren't comfortable with." She nodded her head and muttered "Sorry" Don't be sorry Bella, never be sorry for being upset, never" Edward urged, stroking her cheek.

Bella leaned back into her bed and sighed. "Where is Charlie" She asked, a hint of fear twinging her voice.

"He was in Mason county when we brought you in, helping them out again. He should be here any minute now. But, Bella, you don't have to say anything you don't want to okay love? Carlisle or myself can talk with him if you aren't ready to talk just yet." She nodded, giving him a look letting him know she would prefer if he told him

"Bella, I do have to say though, began Edward, " When you are ready, it would be beneficial if you talked to someone about this. It doesn't have to be a proffesional, or even Carlisle, you can talk to whomever you choose, but you should talk to someone, It can help."

She nodded her head in understanding but said nothing. Edward smiled as he noticed she had once more closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

He turned to Alice "She's exhausted, let's let her rest." Alice left the room, leaving Edward to say goodnight to Bella.

He stood slowly, removing her hand from his grasp and leaned over, kissing her forhead slightly. "Sleep well my love" With that he turned and followed after Alice, dreading the talk he knew he was going to have to have with Chief Swan.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: SO there it is, it's short I know. I basically want to bang my head up against the wall, for doing this to ya'll. I cant express just how sorry I am ya'll. It is so not fair to ya'll that I did this, but I do hope ya'll like it, if you are still reading.**


	5. Author's note

Author's Note: I hate to do this guys, I know some of ya'll are going to see this and think I have a new chapter up, but sadly, I do not. At this point in time I can no longer continue with this story. I have hit wall. My muse is gone, and he wont be back for about 4 years. It sounds weird, I know. I suppose I should explain myself, so you don't hate me anymore than you already do. My brother, he writes too, very well in fact, and he has always inspired me to write. Offering advice, and help whenever I needed it. He helped me get the courage to put this story out here, and I had fun with this story, I really did. However, my brother is in the AirForce, and left recently, and Im suddenly drained. I've been writing and re-writing this chapter for months now, trying to get it perfect. And at this point, it is the farthest from perfect it has ever been.

I think that with my brother suddenly leaving, I've gone into a bit of shock, and my writing has just gone down the shitter. I do not think it would be fair to ya'll if I put out what I have. Not only would it suck, but I wouldn't feel good about it. It wouldn't be right to only give ya'll something that has been half-assed, and I will not do that. So until further notice. This story is on HIATUS.

I'd like to say to ya'll that I am so, so, so terribly sorry to do this to ya'll. If there were any way for me to get out the next chapter. I promise I would, but I cant, and for that I am terribly sorry.


End file.
